


It Does Envy

by Unicron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Docking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, eventually v poly relationship, implied mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Rodimus is an extremely popular prime, just not in the way he expected.





	1. Primus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Maccadam Filthy Fill's prompt "Rodimus softly chants Primus' name while self servicing, when the god himself answers the one time prime, to both their embarrassment." Just without the embarrassment on Primus's side

Out of the days Rodimus had spent on his quest this had definitely been one of them. A fight with Megatron had somehow blossomed into a fight with Ultra Magnus until Rodimus knew it was either them or him that could be on the bridge and they weren’t leaving. From the bridge Rodimus went to the oil reservoir to discover Cyclonus and Whirl doing something, they didn’t seem to be killing each other and frankly he didn’t care to stay and ask for details, and a further trip to Swerve’s featured the bartender moping about Mirage’s bar existing. So Rodimus returned to his room so at the very least he could do his own moping in his private wash rack.

In no time flat upon entering his quarters Rodimus turned a stream of solvent to its hottest setting and allowed steam form as it hit his armor and began to work its way through his transformation seems to eventually warm him down to his protoform. “Primus that’s good,” he muttered to himself as he allowed his codpiece to retract and let his spike spring to life. Shuttering his optics Rodimus allowed a servo to cup itself under his valve and allow the solvent to warm its exterior node while his other servo wrapped itself around his spike allowing Rodimus to imagine the hot solvent was from a partner as he gave a tentative squeeze.

He allowed his processor to wander in hopes of it forming a partner for him during his self-service, but he cut the imagining short when he began to imagine thick white thighs wrapped around his waist. He wanted to ignore his problems, not think of one. “Primus,” he cried out as he did his best to ignore the figure that continued to flicker through his processor. He could leave the wash rack and grab a holo before continuing but then he’d have to clean the solvent after. “Primus, Primus, Primus,” he said as a mantra, hoping somehow he could get any other mech into his processor and let him finish. It wasn’t like he’d last long anyways.

“Yes,” Rodimus heard a smooth voice he had heard before but couldn’t quite place reply, reverberating through his audials and filling his processor.

Finally, a different fantasy. “I want my spike in your valve, and your mouth,” Rodimus admitted to his unseen fantasy mech. “Until I run out of transfluid.”

“As you wish my prime,” the voice replied like silk against Rodimus’s audials once more. Prime. The fantasy acknowledged him as prime. Rodimus almost overloaded at that glorious acknowledgement alone, but ultimately the charge only sizzled itself out upon his processor dealing with the surprise of supple lip plates against his own.

“Wha?” Rodimus asked as he onlined his optics to the strangest sight he had ever seen. Larger than Ultra Magnus or even Fort Max a solid gold frame stood before him. The mech’s helm featured a prominent decoration in its center and thick segments on either side of a stunningly smooth face without a single scratch or imperfection marring it, with the entire glorious look being tied together by a thin beard. The once prime took a quick glance to his own chest before gazing at the mech’s head once more as he realized the similarities were impossible to deny. “P-Primus?” Was all that Rodimus managed to stuttered before dropping to his knees, closing his pannel, and moving his gaze to the floor.

“Yes Rodimus,” the god replied before kneeling and planting another kiss on Rodimus’s lip plates. “You called.”

Rodimus’s vocalizer clicked as he attempted to reply before planting a kiss on the god and happily letting his glossa work its way into Primus’s mouth. Rodimus had kissed a lot of mechs in his days but none held a candle to the golden mech. Primus’s mouth was ridiculously soft and welcoming and as Rodimus continued to explore and allowed their glossas to meet the red mech was overwhelmed by the taste of fine high grade and sweets. The god was ridiculously responsive as well and gave soft moans with each movement of Rodimus’s glossa and shivered the moment Rodimus allowed himself to wrap his arms around the mech.

Rodimus removed his lips from the pair of golden ones and allowed his helm to rest against the impossibly warm frame in front of him, “Weirdest dream ever.” He muttered to himself absentmindedly allowing himself a moment of rest before continuing.

“This isn’t a dream my prime,” Primus replied kissing Rodimus’s helm. “You’ve heard me before, felt my spark, how can I convince you I’m here?”

“Don’t,” Rodimus said quietly. “If you’re real I’ll have to feel bad about telling you I want oral.”

“And what’s to say I don’t want to give it to you my prime?” The god asked before brushing a servo over the red mech’s chest causing a pleasant tingling that went down to Rodimus’s very core, giving him a feeling he hadn’t had since he carried the matrix.

Rodimus gave Primus a quick kiss to the neck, “So do you treat all the primes like this? I’m going to have to yell at Optimus if he could do this and didn’t tell me.”

“No,” Primus said letting his servos glide over Rodimus’s spoiler, “This is just for you Rodimus.”

 “I-“ Rodimus started before realizing he had no clue what to say and instead pulling the golden mech into another kiss and letting his servos practically glide over the god’s warm plating as solvent continued to fall on the duo. “Want to move this to the berth?”

“Yes,” the god replied sweeping Rodimus into his arms without warning moving to the berth room in a blur of motion. Moments later Rodimus found himself laid on the berth with the god happily positioning himself between the red mech’s legs.

“Open for me?” Primus asked and Rodimus opened his panel happily and allowed his spike to extend. Rodimus just about had a spark attack as he watched Primus’s face morph into a look of appreciation at the red appendage. “Beautiful,” the god muttered to himself as he allowed a servo to trace biolights as they began to ignite, “Just like you.”

Rodimus’s only response was a groan in appreciation as the spike further expanded and hardened under Primus’s ridiculously charged touches. “I-I told you,” he whined, “valve and mouth.” Not that those servos weren’t welcome. Each touch left Rodimus tingling in ways he didn’t know handjobs could feel, but he knew what he wanted and also knew he wasn’t about to last long.

“As you wish my prime,” Primus replied before bowing his head and taking Rodimus’s spike into his intake. The golden mech wasted no time allowing his glossa to trace a line from the base of Rodimus’s spike to its tip, happily swirling around its head and slit. If the attention to the spike wasn’t enough Rodimus’s thighs burned with what Rodimus could only describe as starlight condensed as Primus left his servos on them and allowed his frame to brush Rodimus’s legs and pedes.

“I-I’m going to,” Rodimus managed to sputter out the moment before he hit his first overload, transfluid gushing into his partner’s mouth. “I’m so sorry I never overload so fast.” Rodimus wanted to die as he watched the god swallow and take his mouth off of the spike. Or maybe it would be better if he never died so he’d never have to interact with this mech again.

“Shh,” Primus replied before licking a few drops of transfluid from his lip plates, “It’s alright. Valve next?

“You sure?” Rodimus asked. “I have a charge disperser somewhere around here,” he said opening his subspace. “I’ll last longer.”

“Do you want to last longer?” Primus asked. “I want whatever you want.”

Rodimus blushed, “I…,” he paused before blurting out, “I want to overload until all my transfluid is in you.” Saying that was so much worse now he knew a mech was truly hearing it.

“Wonderful,” Primus said as he opened his own paneling and positioned his valve over Rodimus’s spike, “I’ve wanted that since the first time you held the matrix.”

“Really?” Rodimus asked looking at the ridiculously seductive scene playing out in front of him as Primus slowly slid himself down onto the red mech’s spike.

“Really,” Primus said with a wide grin before shuttering his own optics. “The matrix was always a strain on me before you.” The god paused a moment once the spike was fully hilted in his ridiculously wet valve before slowly pushing himself back up. “I waited for you so long.”

Rodimus could already feel charge building once again throughout his system and shuttered his optics in hopes that maybe, just maybe he could last longer if he wasn’t looking at the golden mech’s utterly adoring face. The plan worked as well, for about a nano-klik, at which point Primus lowered around Romdimus's spike once more, causing Rodimus to overload yet again.

* * *

Rodimus was having yet another boring day on the bridge, but at least this day he had managed to claim the captain’s chair. It was a good thing he had the chair as well considering Primus had given him exactly no recharge the previous night. He shuttered his optics and enjoyed the light hum of the ship around him and had nearly dozed off when he heard Ultra Magnus gasp. “Rodimus!” The second in command yelled causing the mech to jolt.

“I’m online,” Rodimus said defensively.

“A news flash just came in from Cybertron,” Ultra Magnus continued in slack jawed amazement, “A hot spot just ignited.”

The captain let out a soft laugh. “Rodimus Prime strikes again,” he said remembering the briefly ignited hot spot he caused years ago.

“What?” Ultra Magnus asked.

“Nothing,” Rodimus said, “Set a course back to Cybertron. I’ve got to see this.” Rodimus shuttered his optics once again before allowing himself to finish the statement _I’ve got to see my creations._


	2. Unicron

“Don’t you think we should give the blacksmiths a break dear?” Rodimus asked playfully as he heard heavy pede steps enter his locked quarters. Not that he’d say no to a tryst of course, but he knew Anode was burning the candle on both ends dealing with nearly monthly hot spot ignitions. “Then again I could pull out.”

“That won’t be necessary,” a booming voice replied.

Rodimus turned around instantly and was utterly horrified when the golden frame he had been expecting was absent in favor of a yellow and black frame sporting skeletal wings and giant horns that brushed the ceiling of his quarters. “Fragging hell.”

“Exactly Rodimus,” the mech replied striding to the co-captain’s berth, “Fragging hell.”

“Who are you?” Rodimus asked pushing himself away from the other mech with such force and quickness he fell off his berth.

“They say sparks never forget,” the mech replied as he continued to calmly walk towards the utterly frazzled Rodimus, “Lets test that theory, shall we?” The yellow mech brushed a servo over Rodimus’s chest and suddenly Rodimus was no longer in his room.

Rodimus was someplace else in a different frame, he felt the matrix in his servos as it sprung to life, a mech and femme who looked like Springer and Arcee but not quite watching on in shock as he aimed the artifact at, “Unicron?”

“Exactly,” the god replied before picking Rodimus up from the floor and returning him to the berth.

“What?” Rodimus asked. The red mech was able to process the fact that he should be terrified, but utter confusion was the only thing he could bring himself to feel. He managed to break his daze for a moment to pull a blaster from his subspace. “Primus protect me,” he muttered before taking aim and firing a blast into the chaos god’s chest.  

“Let’s not be like that little prime,” Unicron replied before grabbing the blaster and throwing it across the room. “You don’t have the matrix and I’ve already eaten today.”

“Then why are you here?” Rodimus asked once again attempting to scramble off his berth.

Unicron chuckled at that, “I wanted to meet the mech trying to undo all my work to drive Cybertronians extinct.” The god brushed a digit over Rodimus’s lip plates before gently pushing the digit into Rodimus’s intake and running it over his upper row of denta, “And want to figure out what Primus sees in you.”

Rodimus nipped at the digit in his intake before replying, “Well lie down and I’ll show you.”

“Cocky,” Unicron replied before sitting on Rodimus’s berth. “I promise you my counterpart is much easier to please than myself.”

“Open your panel and let’s test that theory,” Rodimus said while opening his own panel, “Of course if you want me to blow your processor I expect the same from you.”

“And what did you have in mi-“ Unicron started before getting cut off by Rodimus moving on top of the chaos god and kneeling so the god’s helm was between Rodimus’s knees, “Ah.” Unicron replied with a hint of amusement.

Rodimus grinned and lowed himself so his valve was directly over the god’s intake, “If you’re as good as Primus you can get my spike next.”

The chaos god needed no more coaxing and pulled Rodimus down directly onto his face and shamelessly let his glossa explore the lips of the former prime’s valve before swirling the glossa around his exterior node.

“No foreplay?” Rodimus said with playful chidingly, “Point one Primus.”

The god growled under him and nipped at Rodimus’s exterior node applying just enough denta to provide a delicious level of smarting that vanished nearly as quickly as it had arrived when denta was replaced by Unicron’s thick glossa once again circling the node.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Rodimus said before grinding himself against the god’s intake, “You still have plenty of time to come back from behind.” At that taunting Unicron unfurled his glossa from around Rodimus’s exterior node in favor of pushing the length of it into Rodimus’s valve, playfully probing until he found a cluster of circuits that made Rodimus howl with delight. “K-keep that up.”

Unicron hummed in acknowledgement before continuing to attack seemingly every cluster of circuits in Rodimus’s valve with a level of efficiency Rodimus didn’t know a mech could possess. The charge built in Rodimus’s frame slowly and he latched his servos onto Unicron’s horns to make sure he stayed on his partner as he began to grind and rise wildly until overload finally took him with a scream of “Unmaker!”

The god took that moment to lift Rodimus by his thighs with seemingly no effort and move the mech to sit on his chestplates. After a few licks to clean himself of the remaining of Rodimus’s fluids Unicron gave a wicked smile before asking, “Have I earned your spike yet?”

Rodimus took several deep vents in hopes of returning to some level of cool before replying, “Prep it for me and we’ll talk” faster than he had intended to.

“Primus has spoiled you,” Unicron said, however none the less he took Rodimus’s still soft spike in a servo, “Good thing it has made you sweet.” Unicron used his free servo to play with the rim of Rodimus’s valve once more before making a show of licking lubricant from his digits, “Of course sweetness is nothing without a little edge.” Unicron removed a clawed digit from his lip plates and ran it down Rodimus’s chest leaving a scratch that ran from the top of his chest, past his Autobrand, and all the way down to his torso where Unicron finally lifted it. “Thankfully I have plenty of that to share.”

“Monologuing doesn’t become you,” Rodimus said before sitting up and pulling Unicron into a kiss, “I like your mouth better when its full of my valve.”

“And I like my mechs on a silver platter,” Unicron replied pumping the servo around Rodimus’s rapidly hardening spike, “Yet here we both are in berth despite our likes or dislikes.”

“Well I have a solution to one of our problems,” Rodimus said pulling the god into another kiss. He let his glossa explore the sharp fangs of the Unmaker and drink in the overwhelmingly bitter taste of his intake, one that Rodimus could recognize of largely copper mixed with a tang of energon. Regardless of the taste Rodimus couldn’t find himself breaking the kiss as he gave Unicron a light push to lie down, and only broke it for a moment to take a glance at their interface panels to be sure Rodimus was putting his spike in Unicron’s valve.

Where Primus’s had been pleasantly warm and unnaturally cozy this god’s straight up burned and tingled in a way Rodimus almost couldn’t handle, almost. He had a challenge to live up to so he continued to hilt his spike until Unicron was filled with him. Rodimus gave a few more thrusts enjoying himself, but rather unsatisfied with how as Unicron’s valve clenched it still left him with only a fraction of the friction he wanted. “Okay, change of plans,” Rodimus said as he finally broke the kiss. “Put that thing,” he said thumbing Unicron’s spike, “Away before it pokes an optic out and I’ll treat you real nice.”

Unicron’s optics widened at the implication before allowing his spike to sink back into its sheath leaving his spike cover open. “You know some boring people, the ‘interface is for reproduction’ type,” Rodimus started before rubbing his own valve and gently prodding Unicron’s opening to allow lubricant inside of it, “Say docking is Unicron’s domain.” Rodimus allowed his digit to explore the opening gently, rubbing lubricant into the impossibly tight and impossibly dry component and giving a light press to the head of Unicron’s now withdrawn spike. “So you should enjoy this, shouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Unicron moaned, any sense of superiority or nobility gone and replaced with utter need, “Please.”

“Oh and he has manners,” Rodimus muttered to himself inserting a second digit and lightly playing calipers to prepare them for the upcoming stretch. “You might get more followers if you advertise this rather than the whole eating planets thing,” Rodimus removed his digits and made quick work to coat his own spike in lubricant before gingerly placing his spike immediately above Unicron’s open spike sheath. “Eating out valves?” He playfully asked before gently nudging his spike into the opening, “Now that is something worth celebrating.”

It took all of Rodimus’s self-control not to fully hilt his spike in the opening, however he knew how this felt and didn’t want to give Unicron any reason to turn less personable. Instead Rodimus took to rubbing the exposed portion of his spike as he sunk down ridiculously slow into the god, finally breathing a sigh of relief nearly two kliks later when the task had been completed. “Are you alright?” Rodimus asked before brushing Unicron’s cheek, “Ready for more?”

“Y-yes,” the god said while spitting out static. “Please.”

Rodimus let out another light laugh at the god’s manners before raising himself out of the impossibly tight opening and sinking once more with ever so slightly more speed. Unicron let out an appreciative groan and as such Rodimus decided to continue his current speed, rising and lowering himself all while he continued to make the god below him writhe. When Rodimus finally found himself getting close he did his best to snap out of his own rhythm to ask, “Want the transfluid here, in your valve, or in your mouth?”

“Mouth,” Unicron replied hoarsely, and with that Rodimus moved himself up the mech’s frame once more to low himself over Unicron’s lips.

The overload didn’t hit quickly or all at once, but rather was met with a slow building to climax followed by an equally slow downturn to the point Rodimus was still emitting static charges as he removed his spike from the god’s intake and lowered himself onto Unicron’s chest. “Well I have good news for you,” Rodimus said causing Unicron to look at him curiously, “Point two goes to Unicron. Now how about some cuddles to further push your case?”

“As you wish little prime,” Unicron replied drawing Rodimus into a hug, “We have all the time in the universe.”

 


	3. Equilibrium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on this fic being shameless PWP but as this chapter got written somehow feels and worldbuilding got thrown into the final chapter. I am as confused as you all about that development

“You’d like the pit,” Unicron said as he pulled Rodimus closer to him, “You like fire, you like me,” the chaos god said punctuating his statement with a kiss to the once prime’s lip plates. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I also like my ship, Primus, and living,” Rodimus replied. “What big boy, are you afraid of sharing?”

“Afraid?” Unicron asked. “I am fear itself, I’m never afraid.”

“Well then Mister ‘Fear Itself’,” Rodimus said. He playfully flicked one of Unicron’s horns and grinned as the other mech scowled at him, “I have a proposition.”

“Fun,” the god replied. He allowed his valve cover to retract with a light click and grinned at the red mech in front of him.

Rodimus shamelessly sunk a digit into the exposed valve and laughed as he made the god groan. “Oh you haven’t heard the proposition yet, but I like the enthusiasm.”

Unicron scowled at the prime and Rodimus couldn’t help but wonder how many had met their end after seeing that expression. “Spill it prime,” the god said.

“Spill it?” Rodimus asked. The red mech straddled the god and ground against the open valve playfully before releasing his own spike. “I haven’t even started and you already want my transfluid.”

“Funny,” Unicron replied. “What is your proposition?”

“First you ask me to spill it, now you ask me what my proposition is.” Rodimus gave the god a quick peck to his cheek, “How about I finish you off and then I’ll tell you.”

“That bad?” Unicron asked.

Rodimus didn’t answer, only moving in to give Unicron another kiss, although Unicron was antient, Rodimus knew the lack of an answer would speak volumes to the unmaker.

* * *

“He tried to eat me!” Primus said with a growl as he saw the other god in Rodimus’s quarters.

Unicron growled back. “You created an army to kill me! And put my Rodimus against me.”

“Your Rodimus? He’s my prime!” Primus replied. Both mechs were approaching each other with internal weapons systems springing to life until Rodimus forced himself between the two and threw his arms up in an attempt to separate them.

“Can we not have a biblical battle in my quarters?” The prime asked tentatively moving his servos from pushing the mechs away to caressing their chests the best he could given their heights. “Now Primus, Unicron told me he’s worried about the state of my immortal spark.” Rodimus planted a quick kiss on Primus. “And Unicron, obviously Primus here is worried about you wanting to destroy the Cybertronian race.” Rodimus planted a kiss on the chaos god as well for good measure. “So I’m going to stand here until you two talk it out, and if you can manage that we can take this to the berth.”

Primus took an exasperated sigh before saying, “Rodimus do you know how many universes we’ve gone through we’re not about to come to terms just because you-“and trailing off when Rodimus opened his interface panel and began playing with his valve. “Are self-servicing.”

“Hey you could get in on this,” Rodimus said shamelessly taking a digit out of his valve and giving it a lick.

“I believe,” Unicron said before pulling the prime into his arms, “I don’t need permission to do that.”

“Yes,” Primus said pulling the mech back between the two of them, “You do!”

“Boys!” Rodimus yelled. “This isn’t tug of war. Unicron, speak your peace.” He gave yet another kiss to the unmaker, “Then you can speak yours Primus.”

Unicron glared at his counterpart before finally saying, “Alright. Simple. I can destroy your species, I can destroy your planet, but you still fragging win!” The mech rolled his optics, “You take them back into your allspark and spit them out and I have to start over.”

“And I have to watch my children start over,” Primus replied. “Just when they start making progress you step in! They almost have peace! Rodimus was looking to restore the Golden Age! Do you wait for them to almost have it just so I have to watch them go back to the war?”

“Chaos is the natural state,” Unicron said. He patted Rodimus on the head, “Eons ago I thought you might understand that when you gave this one the matrix over that stick in the mud Ultra Magnus.” 

“It is only ‘natural’ because you push for chaos. They were happy Unicron! You were the one that brought them back to this.” Primus said.

“They were manipulating and backstabbing,” Unicron said. He grumbled as Rodimus put a servo on his chest in hopes of calming him, “Have you told your little prime about the backstabbing happening on this very ship? Or do you want to wait and watch and be passive knowing if he dies you get to keep him until he’s reborn and you give him the matrix and keep him again!”

“I’m not a prize,” Rodimus grumbled as he removed himself from Unicron’s arms. “For either of you. For the love of Primus-just, no not you.” Rodimus sighed. The mech still wasn’t used to the fact that he couldn’t use Primus as an explicative anymore since the god was present, “Unicron, you waited until the war was over. So was the war enough chaos to keep you happy and not destroy everything?”

“When your race causes chaos itself I can rest,” Unicron replied. “Imagine it Roddy, join me, I destroy the universe, and you stay with me in the pit where we relax and let Cybertron destroy itself.”

“Babe we’ve gotta talk about your idea of a fun vacation,” Rodimus said with a chuckle. “Okay Unicron thanks for your go,” Rodimus leaned in and kissed Unicron on the lipplates, “Love you. Now Primus, you are upset that Unicron stirs up chaos when Cybertron settles down.”

“Exactly.” Primus said with a frown. “The planet was on track. It could have restored itself. And you decided to put your energy into restoring the planet instead of fighting and,” Primus gave Rodimus an adoring look before continuing, “You almost got it. So naturally Unicron thinks its time to kickstart a new universe so you all can ruin it yet again.”

“Either I could do it or we wait for Cybertron to start another war. I am just saving us a few million years,” Unicron said. “Things were rather ordered under Functionism after all but I didn’t see you complaining when I sent them to the pit”

Rodimus sighed realizing he may be in over his head compared to what the once prime thought he was getting into, “Can there be a middle?” He asked waiting to get shot down the way the Autobots had shot him down so many times over the years.

“What?” Primus asked looking at the prime.

“Sorry I knew it was stupid,” Rodimus said.

“You aren’t stupid,” Primus said patting the mech on the shoulder and giving him a light kiss, “I just wanted to hear your idea.”

“Can there be a middle.” Rodimus repeated blushing slightly and giving Primus a chaste kiss. “I mean you two are complaining because you want completely different things, but when I used to argue with Springer Kup made us find common ground.”

“A middle between order and chaos?” Unicron asked. “You realize what those words mean, right?”

“I was just thinking well Primus is right, I do want to help Cybertron and well you’re right I’m not a normal prime and you both like me and well,” Rodimus sighed and could feel what little of his face wasn’t bright pink with blush fill in, “Could I be a middle for you two. I love you both and I think you two love me,” he glanced from one god to the other and grinned when they both nodded. “We can figure out the details later. Can you just call a truce for a few cycles and we can frag and talk about it.”

“Anything for you my prime,” Primus said giving a slight smile to the red mech.

Unicron sighed, “As long as we interface first. I don’t want this one causing a fit and leaving me wanting.”

“Okay,” Rodimus said. He grinned and slowly walked to his berth allowing his hips to roll exaggeratedly all the way, “Whoever makes me overload first gets to make their argument first!”

With that both the gods rushed to him and Rodimus couldn’t help but laugh as they shared a wordless look before Unicron teased Rodimus’s aft all while Primus inserted two digits into his valve.

* * *

Rodimus sighed and pushed himself up to sit on the impossibly large berth that was his throne. He looked down upon his domain and was able to focus in on sparks that his mates and himself couldn’t agree on the final resting places for. If worst came to worse they would wander until the next universe and be reincarnated for judgment, however Rodimus couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt knowing just how long away that universe was from formation. Not soon enough for Unicron’s tastes, of course, but Rodimus would give him plenty to taste later to make up for that and sate the god’s hunger. Then he’d have to calm Primus down as well of course, but then again he had all the time in the universe, and the next, and the next to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you break heaven, sometimes you single handedly fuck your way into creating purgatory


End file.
